


Среднее время по Гринвичу

by Caracara



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, Recovery, and a dog
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracara/pseuds/Caracara
Summary: У Гэбриела Лорки есть дом у моря и собака, но у Звездного флота есть для него еще одно задание.





	Среднее время по Гринвичу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Greenwich Mean Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475475) by [LizBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee). 



> Содержит спойлеры к серии "Безудержное честолюбие" ("Vaulting Ambition").

Он всё еще плохо спал. Почти каждое утро Гэбриел просыпался задолго до рассвета и сидел на крыльце, голова собаки у него на колене, в ожидании первых лучей, чтобы можно было гулять по тропкам вдоль крутого обрыва без риска свернуть себе шею.

Собаку звали Бо. Имя дал не он, но оно ей шло, так что он был не против. Золотистый ретривер, собака незамысловатая и верная, она была умнее некоторых офицеров Звездного флота, которых ему приходилось встречать.

И ей нравились долгие прогулки. Как только становилось достаточно светло, чтобы видеть подножье холма, она стояла наготове, виляя хвостом.

\- Важно выработать распорядок, - сказал доктор Лерон в самом начале.

Он был эфросианцем, худощавым, среднего возраста в свои восемьдесят пять, с копной седых волос и длинными усами. Его внешность была полностью противоположна Катрине Корнуэлл, и Гэбриел сомневался, что это случайность.

Это Лерон поручил Бо Лорке. Или наоборот. Доктора беспокоила, или же он утверждал, что его беспокоит, тенденция Гэбриела к самоизоляции. Гэбриел несколько раз пытался объяснить, что изоляция - это именно то, что ему нужно, но эта его настойчивость, похоже, лишь усиливала беспокойство Лерона.

Бо стала компромиссом. Она была для него поводом сохранять трезвость, подниматься с постели, выходить из дома. В обмен на еду, прогулки и периодические лакомства она несла службу и инспектировала пустые комнаты на предмет врагов, которых не могло быть в этом месте. Она была ценой, которую он заплатил, чтобы жить в одиночестве, на другом краю света от своей семьи и тех друзей, что находились на Земле. Трижды в неделю вместе с Бо он приходил в деревню и телепортировался в Лондонский госпиталь Звездного флота, чтобы в кабинете доктора Лерона обсуждать свое выздоровление, - и это был практически единственный социальный контакт, который он был способен выносить.

Этим утром они направились на юг, в сторону от деревни. Вдоль обрыва, слушая крики чаек и низкое гудение силового поля, не позволяющего любителям птиц и пьяным подросткам упасть и расшибиться насмерть. Бо нашла палку, которая ей понравилась, и несла ее пару километров.

Вниз по длинной лестнице, ведущей на узкую полосу пляжа. Галька похрустывала у него под ногами. Бо понеслась к воде, забыв о своей палке и найдя взамен корягу, выброшенную на берег морем. С ожидающим видом она уронила корягу у его ног.

\- Это ниже твоего достоинства, - сказал он ей, но всё же бросил корягу. Бо погналась за деревяшкой, виляя хвостом.

Когда они вернулись, солнце уже стояло высоко, и он думал о завтраке: шпинат, яйца, остатки свежих бейглов, что прислала его мать. Затем Бо зарычала, и он осознал, что на крыльце кто-то сидит. Высокая, для женщины, стройная, в аккуратной форме Звездного флота, синей с золотом. Между коленей пристроена трость.

\- Катрина, - сказал он.

\- Гэбриел, - она поднялась на ноги, и он притворился, что не видит, с какой осторожностью она всё еще двигается. - Ты установил блокировку телепортации вокруг своего дома. Кто-нибудь может решить, что ты не хочешь никого видеть.

\- Не хочу.

Он выбрал этот дом, потому что от него открывался хороший обзор. К нему сложно подобраться незамеченным. Теперь же ему пришлось подниматься по холму под ее взглядом. Он мог представить себе выражение ее лица, эту тщательно подготовленную нейтральную маску. Вечно анализирующую, вечно оценивающую его, вечно рассчитывающую возможность получить преимущество...

Бо лизнула его ладонь.

Когда он подошел к двери, она сделала шаг в сторону и прижала локти, позволяя ему держать дистанцию. Позволяя и себе держать дистанцию. Важно было помнить об этом. Помнить, какой из них она была.

\- Я не хотела прерывать твой отпуск, - начала она.

\- И всё же ты здесь, - он прижал ладонь к замку.

\- У Звездного флота есть для тебя задание.

\- Нет.

\- Это не просьба.

Ему надо было войти и оставить ее за порогом. Он она была адмиралом - полным адмиралом, ее повысили в последние несколько месяцев. А он был - всё еще - капитаном Звездного флота.

\- Заходи, раз пришла, - сказал он, придерживая дверь.

Он наблюдал, как она осматривается, и попытался взглянуть на свой дом ее глазами. Опрятный, потому что тридцать шесть лет он был офицером Звездного флота, а до этого учился в частной школе. Скудно обставленный, потому что большинство его вещей осталось на "Буране" и было уничтожено другим Лоркой, вместе с кораблем и его командой. Устройство связи, которым он почти не пользовался. Трехмерные шахматы, фигуры расставлены и ждут, когда противник сделает ответный ход - он забрал их из своей детской спальни через неделю после того, как его отпустили из больницы и он нашел это место. Диван, собачья подстилка, растение в горшке на кухонном столе, слегка запылившаяся бутылка виски.

Ему не нужно было ждать, пока она спросит, как он проводит свое время.

\- Я готовлю себе еду и читаю, - сказал он. - И встречаюсь с твоим приятелем доктором Лероном.

\- До сегодняшнего дня я знала его только по его репутации, - сказала она, и в ее голосе звучала некоторая укоризна.

\- Ммм.

И с чего это вообще его психиатру говорить с ней? Что они замышляют?

Бо перевела взгляд с Кэт на Гэбриела и ткнулась носом в его ладонь. Успокаивая его, пока его мысли не пошли дальше по этому пути. Или просто выпрашивая угощение.

\- Она хорошо меня натренировала, - сказал он, пока Бо хрустела печеньем. Простая беседа ни о чем. С этим он мог справиться. Особенно если при этом было чем занять руки. Итак. - Могу я предложить тебе завтрак?

\- Спасибо, - сказала она. Он заметил, что она расслабилась, и ненавидел себя за то, что почувствовал облегчение. - В Сан-Франциско почти полночь.

\- В таком случае, это явно очень важно. То задание.

Она лишь выдохнула и неодобрительно поджала губы. Но не из-за него, подумал он.

Пока он нарезал грибы, а Бо терпеливо ждала в надежде, вдруг они окажутся для нее, Кэт, наморщив лоб, изучала растение на столе.

\- Это... какой-то суккулент? - спросила она.

\- Это бонсай лозы на'ру, - он поставил перед ней кружку с кофе.

\- Вулканский бонсай? - она подняла бровь.

\- Это подарок, - сказал он.

\- А, - она кивнула и сделала глоток кофе.

\- Что "а"?

\- Я не знала, что ты поддерживаешь контакт с Майкл.

\- Она иногда заглядывает. Бо ее любит, - сказал он помимо воли.

Было облегчением увидеть, что он мог удивить ее, что она не была осведомлена обо всех деталях его жизни. С одной стороны он понимал, что Катрина не обладает всемогуществом, в какой бы вселенной она ни была, но с другой стороны было сложно отказаться от привычек, которые спасли ему жизнь.

Он поставил тарелку с яйцами, шпинатом, грибами и половиной бейгла, поджаренного в тостере. После того, другого мира, он не переносил мясо.

Они завтракали в тишине, и в памяти Гэбриела всплыли другие завтраки. Неприлично роскошное обслуживание номеров в гостинице во время увольнительной и торопливые обеды в корабельной столовой, когда их ноги соприкасались под столом, а они делали вид - для всего мира и друг для друга, - что они всего лишь друзья.

Он услышал собственный смешок.

\- Что такое? - спросила Кэт.

\- Мне вспомнились орионские сухпайки, в тот раз, когда мы аварийно приземлились на луне Хэрроу.

На ее лице медленно расцвела улыбка.

\- А я рассказывала тебе о банкете, который устроила торговая делегация Ориона? Закуска... я не уверена, что это было, но она явно служила вдохновением для тех сухпайков. Такое же послевкусие.

\- Смесь земли и охлаждающей жидкости?

\- Но при этом подаваемая с рислингом.

\- О, как это неверно. Такое блюдо сочетается с...

\- Пино нуар, - закончила Кэт. Ее улыбка потухла. - Я забыла. Я действительно уже рассказывала тебе об этом банкете.

Он попытался сказать "а, ему", но не смог выговорить слова. Сбивали ли того, другого, над луной орионские пираты? Провел ли он три дня с Кат, прячась от также понесших урон преследователей, воруя у них еду и надеясь, что первым до них доберется Звездный флот, а не корабль рабовладельцев? Или же он просто выкрутился? И точно знал, как он отреагировал бы на анекдот Кат, потому что они были, в некотором роде, одним человеком?

Окончание завтрака прошло в молчании.

Убрав тарелки и налив еще кофе, он вернулся на свое место и спросил:  
\- Что за задание?

Катрина вздохнула.

\- Мы ведем переговоры с клингонами, - сказала она. - Пока у нас лишь договоренность о прекращении огня, а не мирное соглашение. Мы устанавливаем нейтральную зону между нашими границами. Следующий раунд начнется через неделю. Адмирал флота МакГоуэн... считает, что будет полезно слегка поиграть мускулами. Напомнить им, на что мы способны.

\- Нет, - у него перехватило дыхание.

Катрина продолжила, словно не заметив его слова.

\- Присутствие звездолета, который уничтожил Корабль Мертвых, даст нам преимущество. Звездолета и его команды. И его капитана.

\- Я сказал, нет.

\- Челнок отбывает из штаб-квартиры в шесть ноль-ноль по времени Сан-Франциско. Мы встретимся с "Дискавери" на равнине Утопии.

\- Ты тоже летишь? - спросил он после паузы.

\- Военнопленная высокого ранга? Конечно. Они хотят, чтобы я посмотрела клингонам в глаза и показала им... Я не знаю, - она провела рукой по миниатюрному на'ри. - Приказ есть приказ.

\- Я не могу, - сказал Гэбриел. - Я для этого не подхожу. - Он уставился на свои ладони. Бо, чувствую его душевное смятение, положила голову ему на колено. - Я даже не уверен, что смогу это сделать.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Сомневаюсь, - бросил он резко.

Она сглотнула.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она. - Нет. То, через что тебе пришлось пройти в параллельной вселенной, было...

\- Шесть месяцев, адмирал, - он вскочил, Бо держалась подле него. - Шесть месяцев я был окружен незнакомцами, выглядевшими как мои друзья. Всегда начеку, на тот случай, если бы кто-то решил отправить мою голову в подарок императрице. Меня не убили на месте только потому, что их Корнуэлл надеялась каким-то образом меня использовать. И вот ты тут. Чтобы использовать меня.

Он развернулся и вышел, Бо побежала за ним. Земля на заднем дворе была скользкая и неровная. Он пошел прочь, зная, что она не сможет последовать за ним.

Он позволил Бо увести его к деревне. На окраине был парк, где она любила играть. Было чуть позже девяти утра, но на детской площадке уже были родители с маленькими детьми. Парк был небольшой, и все, похоже, уже привыкли к замкнутому американцу с хорошо выдресированной собакой. Пара человек помахали рукой, но они уже знали, что подходить для беседы не стоит.

Он поиграл с Бо минут пять, затем собрался с силами и направился обратно.

Он обнаружил Катрину на ступеньках патио, с кружкой кофе в руках, другая стояла у ее ног. Под глазами у нее были глубокие тени.

\- Давно ты спала? - спросил он.

\- Отдохну в челноке.

\- Это не ответ.

Он сел рядом с ней и потянулся за своим остывшим кофе.

\- Мне очень жаль, - сказала она. - Я пыталась спорить. Доктор Лерон внес в свой журнал официальный протест.

\- Это верная стратегия.

\- Это жестоко, - она протянула руку и позволила Бо ее обнюхать. Она никогда особо не ладила с животными. - Дело в том, - сказала она, осторожно гладя Бо, - если мы это провернем, президент восстановит ее в звании.

Гэбриел сглотнул.

\- "Quid pro quo?"

\- Что-то вроде того.

\- Она знает?

\- Пока нет, - Катрина содрогнулась, когда Бо начала лизать ее пальцы, но не отняла руку. - Я обратилась ко всем, кто был у меня в долгу, чтобы отменить ее приговор. Хотя бы это я должна был сделать для нее. Но это задание... - она покачала головой. - Я даже не уверена, правильное ли это решение. Это не прибавит ей популярности. Но ее действия в этой войне достойны награды. Даже учитывая все... - Она поймала его взгляд и отвела глаза в сторону. - Нарушения.

\- Она счастлива. Как твой адъютант, - сказал он.

У нее для этого поста слишком высокая квалификация.

\- Это лучше, чем тюрьма.

Майкл так и сказала и подчеркнула свои слова, переставив слона на клетку уровня королевы.

\- А что хуже? - спросил он тогда не совсем в шутку.

На этот вопрос Майкл не было нужды отвечать.

Он чувствовал, что Катрина изучает его. Анализирует.

\- Ты всё еще испытываешь к ней чувства? - спросила она.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - ...Да.

Он пожалел о своих словах, как только они сорвались с его губ. Другая улыбнулась бы, запоминая эту информацию, чтобы позднее использовать ее в свою пользу.

Эта Катрина лишь кивнула и сказала:  
\- Всё очень сложно.

\- И это плохая идея. И мы оба это знаем.

\- Вы говорили об этом?

Они избегали разговора, играя в шахматы, гуляя с Бо и орудуя секатором, когда она подстригала лозу на'ру. Его двойник воспитывал и использовал ее копию и рассматривал Майкл как нечто среднее между любовницей и пешкой. Он был ее командиром, спасителем и предателем, и Гэбриел отлично понимал, что глядя на него, она видит того человека.

Так же, как и он не может смотреть на нее и не видеть перед собой бунтовщицу, которая помогла начать войну. И офицера, который спас его и вернул его домой.

Он тоже спас ее. И свернул шею другому себе. Без сожалений, что, похоже, тревожило доктора Лерона. Впервые он задумался, вызвало бы это тревогу у Катрины.

Его молчание сказало Катрине всё, что нужно. Она покачала головой и сказала:  
\- Будь осторожен.

Ты больше не можешь мне указывать, Кэт. Слова были на самом кончике языка, но он сдержал их. Раньше он с радостью позволял ей указывать.

Но она знала, что перешла границу.

\- Прости, - пробормотала она, опустив голову.

\- Всё в порядке.

Всё было не в порядке. Но так хотелось в это поверить.

Он поднялся на ноги.

\- В шесть ноль-ноль?

\- В четырнадцать ноль-ноль по местному времени, - чтобы встать, Катрине пришлось опереться на трость. - Ты сможешь это сделать?

\- Похоже, ни у тебя, ни у меня нет другого выбора, - Бо ткнулась головой ему в ногу, и он почесал ее за ухом. - Но я возьму с собой собаку.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Катрина с улыбкой.

Пока он оценивал свои личные вещи, она свернулась калачиком на его диване и погрузилась в легкий сон. На сборы не ушло много времени. Шахматная доска складывалась в небольшой ящичек, при этом фигуры оставались на своих местах. У лозы на'ру был специальный контейнер для перевозки. Бо внимательно наблюдала, как он упаковывает ее лакомства в сумку.

Переодеться в униформу. Это заняло больше времени.

Он закончил, наконец, переодеваться и сел на кровать, держа в руки знак различия.

Он был его талисманом. Или напоминанием, что он не принадлежит тому миру, что он выживет и найдет дорогу домой. А когда он встретил Майкл Бернем, этот знак был единственным доказательством, что он действительно Гэбриел Лорка, капитан "Бурана", который он мог предъявить настороженной незнакомке.

Он услышал, что Катрина зашевелилась. Когда ее шаги стали приближаться к спальне, Бо села и навострила уши. Дверь была открыта, и Катрина остановилась у входа, наблюдая за ним.

Он протянул ей знак. Без единой царапины. Незапятнанный тем, что произошло. Она прислонила трость к стене и взяла знак. Он встал, чтобы дать Катрине прикрепить его к кителю.

Впервые с того момента, как его выписали из госпиталя Звездного флота, он позволил кому-то прикоснуться к нему.

\- Дело в том, - услышал он собственные слова, - что я ее не ненавидел. Другую Корнуэлл. Боялся ее, конечно. Я видел, как она выворачивала людям мозги наизнанку, превращала закаленных в боях солдат в жалкие оболочки, умоляющие о смерти. И всё это без использования будок агонии. Она говорила, что они слишком грубы.

Катрина побелела. Она опустила руки и сцепила их за спиной, но осталась на месте.

\- Но я ее не ненавидел, - повторил он. - Мне нужно было сделать так, чтобы она захотела оставить меня вживых. Чтобы она захотела. Меня.

\- Как?

\- Я спорил, поначалу. Ей это нравилось. Не многим хватало смелость не соглашаться с ней. Я заставлял ее смеяться. Это давно никому не удавалось.

Она кивнула.

\- И я убивал для нее, - добавил он. - После второго убийства она уложила меня в свою постель. Я мог ненавидеть себя за то, что делал ради выживания, но она всегда наблюдала и всегда всё замечала. Ненавидеть ее было небезопасно. - Они стояли так близко, что ему нужно было лишь слегка наклониться вперед, чтобы прошептать ей на ухо, - Поэтому я сказал врачам, что не хочу видеть тебя. Так безопаснее. Ненавидеть тебя за то, что она сделала.

Катрина шевельнулась, и он почувствовал ее теплое дыхание у своего уха, когда прошептала:  
\- Другой ты? Я его ненавижу. Без всяких усилий. Он лгал, он манупулировал мной, он бросил меня в клингонской тюрьме гадать, не ошибалась ли я в тебе все эти годы. Он забрал себе твою жизнь и уничтожил ее, и я сожалею, что не видела, как он умирает.

Гэбриел вспомнил хруст его шеи и стук его тела, упавшего на пол. Шок в глазах Майкл и гордость - в глазах другой Корнуэлл.

\- Что ж, Катрина, - сказал он, - какие чувства всё это вызывает у тебя?

\- Ужасные. Я злюсь и не могу остановиться. И я ненавижу, что это он сделал это со мной, - она помолчала. - С нами.

Она была так близко. Чтобы встретить ее губы, ему пришлось лишь немного повернуть голову.

Она выдохнула, его дыхание на его коже, и ответила на поцелуй. Ее руки по-прежнему у нее за спиной, он тоже не поднял рук - даже когда их поцелуй становился всё глубже, они старательно не позволяли свом телам соприкасаться.

Когда они отстранились, его сердце бешено колотилось, а Бо проскользнула между ними и прижалась к его ногам.

\- Ты в порядке? - промурлыкала Кэт.

\- Дай мне минуту. А ты?

\- Так же.

Она потянулась к нему, и он позволил ей взять его за руку. Он был удивлен тому, как сильно он желал ее. У них еще было несколько часов до прилета челнока. Полно времени, чтобы наделать ошибок. Нанести свежие раны.

\- Чужак занял мое место, и лишь ты заметила, что что-то не так, - сказал он.

\- Слишком поздно.

\- Только ты, - сказал он снова. Как и ее двойник, она была наблюдательной. Всегда всё замечала, всегда анализировала, всегда с ножом или шприцем под рукой...

Он отнял свою руку, и Катрина сделала шаг назад.

\- Неудачная мысль, - сказала она.

\- Да, - он снова сел на кровать и сосредоточился на Бо. - Ты не она. Но всё это... нелегко.

\- Я знаю.

Катрина оглянулась в поисках своей трости.

\- Садись, - сказал он, прежде чем понял, что это не самая удачная идея, и указал на место на кровати. Достаточно далеко, чтобы они могли сидеть, не прикасаясь. Достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить движение матраса, когда она села.

Бо почувствовала редкую возможность, запрыгнула на кровать и уселась между ними.

\- Бесстыдница, - сказал ей Гэбриел. Она без следа раскаяния завиляла хвостом.

\- Она помогает тебе? - спросила Катрина.

\- Больше, чем я ожидал.

\- Хорошо.

Между ними установилось дружеское молчание. Спальню наполнили теплые лучи утреннего солнца.

\- Я делал то же самое для нее, - сказал он внезапно. - Играл роль другого парня.

\- Когда убивал по приказу?

\- Иногда, - он почесал Бо под подбородком. - Хаос ее устраивает. Если другого парня замечали в противоположном конце сектора, это удерживало внимимание императрицы вдали от Катрины. Она любит сталкивать друг с другом разные стороны. Поэтому она и убила Майкл. Тебе надо было видеть его лицо, когда он это осознал.

\- Ты говоришь о ней в настоящем времени. Думаешь, она всё еще жива?

\- Она или мертва... или встала у руля, - и иногда он не был уверен, какой бы вариант ему больше понравился.

Он провел рукой по шерсти Бо и сказал:  
\- Я не знаю "Дискавери" и его команду. И у них нет причины доверять мне.

\- У нас есть неделя.

\- Этого недостаточно.

\- Тебе предоставят записи бортового журнала и все файлы твоего двойника.

\- Отлично, - он мог лишь представить себе, что в них содержится.

\- Что касается команды, думаю, они последуют примеру Майкл Бернем. А она о тебе самого высокого мнения.

* * *

Когда они телепортировались в штаб-квартиру Звездного флота, было темно. Майкл ждала их в зале транспортировки. На ее форме не было знаков различия, но она обменяла серебро научного департамента на золото командного состава. Оно ей шло.

\- Адмирал, - сказала она. - Капитан. - И затем, с тенью улыбки, - Бо.

\- Бо назначена дипломатическим представителем, - сказал ей Гэбриел.

\- Посол Сарек будет в восторге.

Катрина уснула почти сразу после того, как челнок покинул орбиту. Она сидела напротив Гэбриела и Майкл, которые - по молчаливому согласию - оставили между собой пустое кресло. Бо, по собачьим стандартам опытная космическая путешественница, дремала в своей клетке.

\- У меня для тебя есть записи в бортовом журнале другого Лорки, - тихо сказала Майкл.

\- Спасибо. Насколько они... - "ужасны"?

\- Они обрывочны, - сказал она. - Без подробностей. За исключением его стратегических заметок, а это...

\- Именно то, что мне нужно. Ясно.

Майкл передала ему планшет и сказала:  
\- Хорошо, что вы вернулись, сэр.

\- Всё это временно. Как только переговоры завершатся, я снова отправлюсь в отпуск.

\- В бессрочный?

\- Майкл, - сказал он, - даже если бы я был готов снова сесть в капитанское кресло, как я могу просить кого-либо следовать моим приказам? Насколько известно всему Звездному флоту, я уничтожил собственный корабль, отправил следующий корабль на несанкционированное задание...

\- И помог закончить войну.

\- Это сделала ты, - сказал Гэбриел.

\- Не в одиночку, - бросив взгляд на Катрину, Майкл наклонилась вперед. - Я знаю, что если у нас всё получится, я могу снова получить свои офицерские лычки. И я в курсе сомнений адмирала Корнуэлл. Никто на Звездном флоте не примет меня на свой корабль.

\- Кроме меня, - сказал он.

\- Вселенная не любит бессмысленную расточительность, капитан.

\- Звучит как мудрое изречение из печенья с предсказанием.

\- Хуже, - сказала она. - Но он был прав.

\- Ммм, - Гэбриел изучал свои руки, с темными волосками на тыльной стороне пальцев, смотрел, как пальцы сжимают планшет, уникальные, но лишь в этой вселенной.

\- Я еще не готов, - сказал он в конце концов. - Адмиралу Корнуэлл не придется прямо сейчас искать нового адъютанта.

\- Я знаю. Я готова ждать.

Он думал было добавить, "если ты будешь служить под моим началом, между нами не может ничего быть - твое положение и моя репутация слишком неустойчивы". Но он сдержался. Они дожили до этого дня, не прибегая к словам. И призрак того, другого, по-прежнему всё отравлял. Тот Гэбриел предложил Майкл уважение, а взамен дал ей ложь и унижение. Он никогда так не поступит.

Поэтому он сказал:  
\- В таком случае, для меня будет честью служить с тобой.

На губах у Майкл появилась убылка, и он понял, что улыбается в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Я решила не переводить имя собаки.


End file.
